Sneaky
by stretchprincess
Summary: The Undertaker sneaks into Serenity's bedroom, and looks to torment her mind. Set during the Ministry but right before joining with the Corporation. The Undertaker/OC.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Serenity's heart beat increased as a quick shadow passed by her. She looked around frantically, her eyes locking onto the owl that was outside her window. She mentally cursed herself, and hung her head in relief. Her anxiety had gone up since she was being followed and watched by a huge, dark figure. She hadn't been getting any sleep, not that tried to. She had light bags under her eyes from tiredness, and was wishing her paranoia would end.

The man she was referring to, was The Undertaker. He was a large, and muscular man. His arms were covered in numerous swirls of ink, and he had the most daring pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen. His hair was very long and black, and whenever he was around her, or just appearing on television as usual, he was covered in a black robe. Serenity couldn't help but find this man attractive, but was terrified of him in many ways.

Undertaker had threatened her father, Vince McMahon with bodily and emotional harm, while sending signals out that he wanted Serenity. He often claimed she was pure at heart and soul, and wanted her all for himself. Thinking this, Serenity couldn't stop the ice cold chill that slivered down her arms and neck. She stopped brushing her long, beautiful dark hair, and tilted her head to see herself in the mirror.

As she did, she saw him. He was standing there, in his robe and all. Her heart nearly palpitated at the rush of anxiety, before swinging around on the balls of her feet. As she did, however, she noticed that no one was there. No Undertaker in her bathroom, no Undertaker watching her with those hypnotizing emerald eyes. Serenity let out the breath she was holding, and put the back of her hand to her temple. Her paranoia and feverish tone were driving her crazy.

As much as Serenity wanted too, she couldn't get this man off her mind. Ever since he first started following her, she had been nothing but scared. He entered her mind one night, plaguing her thoughts with senses of deep arousal and overtones, which eventually led to her waking up drenched from sweat, and aching from her stimulating dream. She had never had a sensation like that before, and ever since it's happened, she couldn't stop thinking about this man, picturing him, envisioning him touching her.

Sighing, Serenity set her brush down, Her wavy dark hair looked fine for bed, and she was too lazy to put on more decent sleep wear. Favoring her tiny night shorts and a baby pink t-shirt, she turned off the lights and headed down the hall to her bedroom. Once she had gotten there, she stopped and looked around. She double-checked her room, making sure there was officially no one in there, doing it for a third time, before she crawled in her bed, hoping to get some sleep, if she could.

The Undertaker was off in a dark corner, watching her every move. He admired her long, beautiful brown hair, and enchanting ocean blue eyes. He wanted ever badly to kiss her full lips, and touch her body. Smirking to himself, he bowed his head before disappearing. He would return when she was in the lull of deep sleep.

About four hours later, Serenity was fidgeting in her bed. She was moving her legs around, her dream interfering in her mind. All she was seeing was Undertaker. She was in nothing but a pair of small shorts, and he was shirtless, hands roaming all over her. She began breathing hard, perspiration beginning to cover her body. She began to sway as Undertaker assaulted her bare neck with kisses, before her eyes snapped open.

Serenity looked around at her ceiling, awake, but the sensation didn't leave. She was still panting, and sweating with arousal. She frantically moved her arms around, before a strong sensation between her legs caused her moan in an angelic tone.

"Hmhmm" A deep voice replied, and she panicked. She managed to look downwards for maybe a second, and arched her back again.

The Undertaker was down between her legs, and was eating her out! She gasped as she felt a stroke of his tongue, and cried out at the sudden rush of bliss. "U-Undertaker?" She barely managed to get out, realizing that her panties and shorts were off, leaving her in her top only. He continued to work his magic on her, licking at her.

"Yes?" Undertaker stopped for a split second, looking up into her amazing eyes. He continued a second later, allowing his snake-like tongue to play with her sensitive nub. Serenity whimpered, and moved somewhat, feeling her tight folds leaking with arousal. She was already so wet, her skin a pink-ish colour from his abuse.

"W-what are you doing?" She breathed out, not being able to stop the overload of hormones that were filling her body. Her toes began to curl as he continued to suck and lick at her wet opening, giving into the over stimulation. Undertaker smirked, giving her clit a long stroke of his tongue which caused her to gasp and cry out in her first orgasm, before pulling back to meet her flushed face. She couldn't believe she just had her first... And by the Undertaker.

"Tasting you. You're not that bad, exquisite, actually." He said, drawing out his tongue to slowly lick his lips. Serenity was panting hard, not realizing she had climaxed so quickly. He bowed his head, licking away at her sensitive and flushed skin, cleaning her up.

"Very exquisite." Serenity couldn't stop the blush on her face and an evil smirk formed across his lips. Undertaker then crawled towards her, and she then suddenly panicked. She began backing away from the man, seemingly forgetting she was bare below her waist line.

"Stay away." She tried to warn, but her voice came out softer. He simply rose one brow before drawing two and two together.

"Are you afraid of me?" His simple question made her think twice. Her ocean eyes glittered with thought, but when she opened her mouth, the wrong answer came out. "Yes." Her tone was meek, and Undertaker pondered with his mind.

"Do you think I'm... evil?" He asked in a very sexual under-toned voice. She was at a loss for words. Before she even had a chance to respond, Undertaker grabbed both of her ankles with his hands, pulling her closer.

Serenity yelped, and quickly went into defense mode. "What do you think- you're doing-!" She said, face flushing once his hands touched her bare bottom. He snorted with a roll of his eyes and ignored her protests as he grabbed her panties. He was too late to catch the sole of her foot from hitting him in the jaw, and his eyes widened. He growled and grabbed her foot, eyes wide.

"Little girl, if you kick me again," He said warningly. Serenity immediately stopped, and fear took over her after his words.

"Now I asked you a question..." He trailed off, keeping her ankle in his grip as his older hand shuffled around. She blinked, and looked downwards to see her underwear back on. He put her panties back on? He wasn't going to...? She went still, watching him move closer. She could smell his cologne; his scent was intoxicating.

"I thought-" She started, but was cut off. "You thought what, child?" Undertaker spoke, trailing his hand up her smooth thigh. Her skin was beautiful. Of course this little girl would think he would pull something as entercourse, or even rape. She knew she wanted him to do what he did; he could tell from her dreams.

He was usually attracted to tall and blonde women, but something about Serenity was simply unreadable. She wasn't tall, and had dark brown hair instead of blonde. But there was nothing plain about her, she was strikingly beautiful. She did resemble a McMahon in small ways, possessing dimples and those enchanting blue eyes. Her hair was actually a very dark brown, and it was long, touching her lower back.

She had a pleasing figure as well, being slim and somewhat curvy. Her breasts were quite nice for being small and her hips were noticeable despite her age. Her skin was a delicate tanned colour, smooth and soft to touch. Undertaker watched her with his eyes, continuing to run his fingers over her skin. "Do you think I'm evil?" It was a simple question, and Serenity wanted to say yes.

"No." She signed her fate.

He rose one dark eyebrow. "Really? Well, isn't that what I like to hear." He chuckled, and she couldn't help but blush. He stopped, and leaned in closer. When he was merely inches from her face, he spoke.

"I want to know what is so mysterious about you." He spoke, his green eyes lining up with her ocean blue ones. Serenity was confused, "Mysterious? What do you mean?" She almost stuttered, feeling his hand rising and his waist pressed against hers.

"Don't play dumb with me, child. You are one of the most mysterious, and I might say, most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on." Serenity was at a loss for words. _He really thought she was beautiful? _Now she knew her face was a fushia red. Undertaker smirked at her face, fingers trailing her right hip.

"Beautiful?" She whispered, not believing his words. She was a McMahon; they were not made out to be beautiful. Her eyes looked downwards, watching as he grabbed her wrist. "I can hear your thoughts" He mentioned in her ear, before pulling her into his lap. Serenity's eyes widened, her legs spread as she sat on his lap. From her position, she could feel how large he really was. He was placid, but he felt thick and heavy. She then wondered what it would feel like...

"Child, I can hear your thoughts. And I must say, you definitely don't think like a virgin." He smirked and she trembled.

"I-I think you should leave..." Her voice came out meek. He loved the way her voice sounded, it was beautiful. Undertaker wrapped both arms around her small waist, pulling the girl closer to him. God, he loved how her skin felt, and how pleasing she felt against him. He didn't want to let her go. She was radiating with heat, and the faint aroma of a fresh bath. He could also feel the warmness coming from between her legs and wanted to be her first badly... right here and right now.

"Do you want me to leave?" He was looking directly in her sparkling eyes. Serenity regretted meeting his striking eyes, as she found herself lost. His pupils had desized, which was making her somewhat dizzy. She could feel his thoughts pouring through her. She managed to close her eyes, before he could do more damage.

"You're... messing with my mind.." She groaned, and he rose a brow. He began to rub her smooth thighs again, loving the feeling of her skin. He leaned inwards, inhaling the fresh and lovely scent of her inner neck. She softly exhaled, his large hand gripping her hair. She awaited for what was going to happen, and forced herself not to sigh when his strangely warm lips brushed her neck.

She sighed contently as he began kissing her neck, moving upwards. Serenity was waiting for this part, and felt warmth pooling in her belly as his lips touched hers. Her eyes slowly closed, lashes fluttering. Undertaker's eyes fell shut as well, while his arms brought her closer to his strong chest. She became dissolved in their kiss, forgetting that he snuck into her room, and that he performed fellatio on her.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, fingers getting tangled in his amazing, and long hair. He scooted himself backwards, his hands gripping her hips. She had a nice little body, one that he enjoyed too much; it was getting unhealthy . But then again, he was the Deadman. He growled softly, tongue working into her mouth. She found herself growing hot, and the budding sensation of need moistening between her legs. His hands softly gripped her firm rear, suddenly feeling himself grow hard.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Softly, he pulled back from her now swollen lips, and breathed into her ear. He ceased all of his actions, knowing this was the wrong place, and the wrong time to do this. He had this planned out soon enough. But not now, he couldn't take advantage of her like this. He wanted to take her innocence on a better night, one that wouldn't be traumitizing to her.

"Oh little one. How I enjoy torturing your pure mind. But I am afraid I have other buisness to attend to." He said hotly in her ear, before gently slipping her off his lap. She looked surprised, watching him stand from her bed. From where the moonlight was directing, she could see his muscles through his threadbare shirt, and his black jeans. She also made out the thick spot in the front of his jeans, and was shocked.

"Okay." She couldn't believe she was pouting. Undertaker looked down at her face, and rolled his eyes. She was so challenging.

"Child, I would gladly stay, but you see, the Lord of Darkness has much more important buisness to take care of. I will be at RAW next week. Maybe you should join." He said, and she blinked her eyes. Did he really just give her a proposition?

"You... want me to come to RAW? But what about my father?" She said, scooting up until she was sitting on her knees. He thought for a moment, before smirking. He leaned down close to her face, eyes wide. She met him with equally wide eyes, lips curling somewhat.

"I'll just make sure he has to bring you. I know you're afraid of me, little one. And you'd be surprised just how evil I can be." He chuckled darkly, before stepping back. Serenity watched him bow his dark haired head, before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. Now it was quiet around her.

Serenity ran her hands back through her hair, ultimately confused. What that a good thing or a bad thing?


End file.
